


Savior

by Kmfootee



Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: M/M, Mick doesn't let it happen, My First Fanfic, Nikki's red boots, Rape/Non-con Elements, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmfootee/pseuds/Kmfootee
Summary: Nikki gets a little too messed up during a party, but it's a good thing Mick's around.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> So... This probably isn't that good, but I just wanted to try my hand at writing a fanfic so it's not very explicit. It's very short, I'll probably come back and add more and edit. I'm debating if I want a second part or not. I didn't really have time to pre read so I just decided to post it, so if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please feel free to tell me!

Nikki was fucked up.One minute he was jumping around with Tommy, chatting with a few girls, the next he was falling on the couch across from Mick, who was more focused on drinking and playing his guitar then the party at large. 

Nikki reached for the zipper on his boots, wanting them off, but his body just didn’t want to work with him. He gave up after a few minutes and just let his body fall limp. Mick’s playing soothing him into a state of rest as people rushed past him. He could hear Tommy laughing his ass off and some girls laughing with him. How annoying… 

Don’t get Nikki wrong, he loved partying and he loved the chicks, but there was something about being in Mick’s company that just made the party scene feel boring. Maybe it was just his intoxicated state that was making him feel this way.

Suddenly, there were hands on him and his body was being lifted up from the couch bridal style. Nikki opened his eyes expecting to see Doc, but instead it was someone he didn’t know. The man large and almost bear like. Nikki shook his head. This isn’t right, he thought as the man carried him through the crowd. Nikki tried to grab at someone, but his hands refused to do anything. 

Nikki closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was in one of the bedrooms being placed down on a bed, the man crawling up on him. Nikki squirmed, No…

“You’re so beautiful.” The man whispered in his ear, beginning to lick ear lobe. 

Nikki finally got his hands to move, pressing the against the man’s chest. “Off…” He mumbled.

The man just ignored him continuing to kiss his way down Nikki’s throat and then back up meeting at his mouth. Nikki tried to turn his head away, but the man gripped his hair, keeping him still while shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

It was when the man’s other hand made its way down into his pants that Nikki started to push at him again. “No…” 

 

*******************

 

It was just another party, new people but same alcohol, drugs, groupies. But something tonight was different for Mick, something didn’t feel right. He stopped playing a few strings on his guitar, and looked around the room doing a headcount, Tommy was on the couch doing another line, and Vince just strolled into the bathroom with a woman tailing him. But as he turned his head to the other couch where Nikki was just a minute ago passed out, there was no one. 

Mick continued to look around, tried to see if he could hear Nikki’s laugh or see him anywhere. But there was no sign of him. Finally, Mick got up with a bad feeling in his stomach.

“Tommy, where’s Nikki?”

“I don’t know dude! Probably off with some chick!” He laughs whipping his nose and falling back onto the couch laughing. 

“Fucking drummer,” Mick rolled his eyes, walking away from the too far gone drummer. 

“You see Nikki?”  
“Anyone seen Nikki?” 

No luck, no one in the party had seen him since he had been on the couch. Finally, Mick decided to check the bedrooms, maybe Nikki got up and managed to make it over to one of them. But wouldn’t Mich have heard that, Nikki was still in his red boots from their performance. Surely if he got up, Mick would have heard his shoes…. 

“Nikki!” Mick starts to yell as he enters the more empty hallways, the only people there were passed out on the floor. 

“No…” 

It was faint, but Mick knows he heard it. He could place Nikki’s voice anywhere. Mick followed the soft voice of pleads. When he finally arrived at the door they were coming from. He placed his hand on the door and swung it open, “Nikki?”

Nikki was lying on the bed, his makeup smudged and eyes totally out of it. But Mick was mostly focused on what was on top of Nikki, more importantly who. Nikki’s hands were pushing on another’s man body’s, while the man had one hand between Nikki’s thighs, another gripping his his dark locks. The man looked up at Mick at the door. 

“Who the fuck are you?” The man growled.

Mick just looked at Nikki then the man, then he just reacted. He swung his guitar at the man, and once he fell to the floor Mick kicked at his face. The man was yelling holding his nose, and cursing at Mick. 

“Get the fuck out. I ever see you again and I’ll kill you.” Mick growled at him, stomping his foot into the man’s stomach. When the man stood up, Mick gripped his guitar ready to hit him again if he needed too, but the man just wobbled out of the room. Mick quickly made his way to Nikki on the bed, “Nikki, baby.” 

Nikki blinks, looking at Mick with wet eyes. “Mick.” 

“Hey,” Mick let his hand brush Nikki’s hair gently. “I’m here, relax.” He sits on the bed, letting Nikki curl up in a ball next to him.


End file.
